What Happens When You Mess With Laxtives
by ecoangel
Summary: If Torn where to put Laxatives in a certain someones iced tea, what would happen? Here is my story of what would happen. RR


**The Sandshark and I had a very funny version of this where it was Daxter but I thought it would be funnier iff it was someone else instead (you will find out who soon) It took me ages to write this story so tell me what you think of it in your reviews 'kay?

* * *

**

What happens when you mess around with laxative?

It was a warm day over Haven City, although the cool breeze helped to cool the citizens down, the people still crowded into the bars and pubs one of which happened to be The Naughty Ottsel

Although the bar wasn't busy as the other pubs it still had the Hero, the sidekike, and the others.

Everyone was busy drinking their drinks except for one certain man. He had a amusing plan up his sleeves and now was his best time to do it. He had a small satchet of laxative in his pocket and he was planning to use it on one of the people in this very bar.

The man with the laxative was Torn and who in Jak 3 does Torn hate besides Errol? Why Daxter of course, his face pulling, smart remark, sarcasm and the fact he always said that he did everything that Jak really did. It drove him up the wall, now Daxter is going to get his just desserts.

''Tess baby, get me an iced tea with extra ice!'' shouted Daxter over the bar while he was talking to Jak. Jak pokes him in the side to get his attention, ''Oh and get Jak one to'' he added understanding why Jak had poked him. He new that they where going to stay in the same place

until they got their drinks that's why Torn had planned a diversion with someone else who equally hated Daxter, Samos.

''Samos distract them now'' he muttered in the old sages ear, he nodded and started shouting,'' Jak, Daxter, Tess come here now!'' Wondering what they had done now the three went over to Samos and Samos immediatly started going on about how much it means to him that Daxter and Tess were now engaged (hint,hint) and Jak being best man.

During this conversation Torn went up to the two iced teas and opened the sachet of laxative and poured it into one of the glasses. Giving Samos the thumbs up behind everyone's back to Samos. Torn went and sat down next to Sig and started asking how he got his Peacemaker so shiny. Torn was only doing this to make it look like he had not done anything wrong and also so he could keep an eye on the iced teas.

The elf and two ottsels went back to the bar and Torn saw the worst thing ever, Jak was drinking Daxter's iced tea! (I am so evil) Drinking it down in one gulp Torndid not have the time to stop Jak.

Half an hour later...

''Daxter I'm away to the toilet, must of been something I ate...'' Jak said his normally bronze face white and sweaty.

''Sure buddy'' said Daxter not paying any attention to Jak but paying atterntion to Tess who was giving him a back rub.

20 Minutes Later ...

Has anyone seen Jak?'' said Daxter, finally realising that Jak had gone missing.

''He said some thing about going to the Toilet Daxie poo" replied Tess. "Well what is he doing in that toilet? Having a baby?" said Dax worriedly actually considering the thought for a moment.

Then going up the stairs to the toilet to check on Jak. "Jak, Jak buddy, are you okay in their?"

cried Daxter knowing something was wrong."He was given laxativeand could remain their for up to seven hours." came a sudden gruff voice from behind Daxter, "Torn how do you know that?"

"Because I'm the one who gave it to him, only it was ment to be for you but Jak drank the wrong iced tea."

"What!" came a pained voice from behind the cubicle door and Jak ripped the cubicle door of in the form of his Dark side, his trousers up at least."Torn you will die" came the growling voice of Dark Jak and punching Torn in the face and ready to stab him with his talons when an angelic voice came from his lips "Forgive the Dark one for what he has done, with my powers I shall heal Jak so he will not spend the next six hours on a toilet seat, but do this again and I will not stop the Dark One" and Torn nodding his head slitely watchet as the horns grew back in his head and started glowing electric blue with pure white eyes instead of cruel black and watched in awe as octopus like wings grew from his back.

Light Jak jumped into the air and stayed hovering in apillar of light that was coming from nowhere. Then Jak returned to normal and collapsed on the floor."Sig, we need your help Jak has collapsed!" Daxter shouted down the stairs "Oh, and Torn, for hurting Jak ..." Daxter went up to his leg and bit it with all the power of his small teeth. "Ouch, Daxter that HURT! Doen't you think I have suffered enough?"  
With one simple word Daxter replied "nope."

**THE END OR IS IT?

* * *

If I'm in a good mood I might write a second chapter on this but I want at least 20 reviews on this one first or it aint gonna happen!**


End file.
